helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~
Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ (モーニング娘。'15 コンサートツアー秋 ～PRISM～; Morning Musume '15 Fall Concert Tour ~PRISM~) is Morning Musume '15's fall 2015 concert tour. It ran from September 19 to December 8, 2015. A mini photobook of the final December 8 concert, titled Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ Nippon Budokan LIVE Mini Shashinshuu (モーニング娘。'15コンサートツアー秋 ～PRISM～　日本武道館LIVEミニ写真集) was published on January 30, 2016 by Odyssey Books. The DVD and Blu-ray of the final concert at Nippon Budokan were released on March 23, 2016. A fanclub-exclusive solo angle DVD of Sayashi Riho, titled Sayashi Riho on Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ (鞘師里保 on モーニング娘。'15 コンサートツアー秋 ～PRISM～), was available for pre-order until April 27, 2016."4/1（金）受付スタート　3月末DM通販　公開！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2016-03-28. Setlist Hall Tour (9/19–12/6)= ;Opening Act #Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (10/3 onwards, except 11/28) #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (10/3 onwards, except 11/28) ;Main Show #Opening #Oh my wish! #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? #Member Introduction VTR #Sukatto My Heart #The Matenrou Show #MC #Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai #Ai no Gundan #''Performance Varies'' #*Kanashiki Koi no Melody (9/19~11/1) #*Only you (11/3~12/6) #MC #''Performance Varies'' #*Waraenai Hanashi (9/19~11/1) #*What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ (11/3~12/6) #''Performance Varies'' #*Aisaresugiru Koto wa Nai no yo (9/19~11/1) #*Motto Aishite Hoshii no (11/3~12/6) #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan #MC #''Solo Performance'' #''Performance Varies'' #*Hajimete no Rock Concert - 12th Gen (9/19~10/11) #*Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! - A: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Haga Akane / B: Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria (10/12~12/6) #''Medley'' ##Wolf Boy ##TIKI BUN ##Acrobatics Dance Performance ##Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ ##Dokkan Capriccio #SONGS #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Wakuteka Take a chance #*B: Help me!! #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #*B: Brainstorming #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #*B: Password is 0 #One・Two・Three (Updated) Encore #''Performance Varies'' #*Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (9/19~10/3) #*One and Only (10/11~12/6) #MC #Koko ni Iruzee! ;Solo Performances D = day concert, N = night concert *Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi **Oda Sakura (9/19D, 10/12, 11/1N) **Sato Masaki (9/20N, 10/24N, 11/7N, 11/28D) **Suzuki Kanon (9/26D, 10/3N, 11/3N, 11/14N) *AS FOR ONE DAY **Fukumura Mizuki (9/19N, 10/11D, 10/3D) **Kudo Haruka (9/22N, 10/3D, 11/1D, 12/6D) **Ikuta Erina (9/26N, 10/31D, 11/8N, 12/5) *Osaka Koi no Uta **Sayashi Riho (9/20D, 10/31N, 11/8D) **Ishida Ayumi (9/22D, 10/11N, 11/14D, 12/6N) **Iikubo Haruna (9/27, 10/24D, 11/7D, 11/28N) |-|Nippon Budokan (12/7–12/8)= ;Opening Act #Say! Hello! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - Kobushi Factory ;Main Show #Opening #Oh my wish! #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? #Member Introduction VTR #Sukatto My Heart #The Matenrou Show #MC #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi #Ai no Gundan #Kanashiki Koi no Melody #MC #Waraenai Hanashi #Aisaresugiru Koto wa Nai no yo #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan #MC #''Solo Performance'' #*Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi - Oda Sakura (12/7 only) #*AS FOR ONE DAY - Fukumura Mizuki (12/8 only) #Osaka Koi no Uta - Sayashi Riho #Aisaretai no ni... - 9th Gen #Tomo - 10th Gen, 11th Gen, 12th Gen #''Medley'' ##Wolf Boy ##TIKI BUN ##Acrobatics Dance Performance ##Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ ##Dokkan Capriccio #SONGS #Password is 0 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Maji Desu ka Ska! #MC #One・Two・Three (Updated) Encore #One and Only #MC #ENDLESS SKY #Koko ni Iruzee! DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |Cover = MM15PRISM-BDCover.jpg |Caption = Blu-ray Cover |Cover2 = MM15PRISM-DVDCover.jpg |Caption2 = DVD Cover}} #OPENING #Oh my wish! #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? #Member Introduction VTR #Sukatto My Heart #The Matenrou Show #MC #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi #Ai no Gundan #Only you #MC #What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ #Motto Aishite Hoshii no #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan #MC #AS FOR ONE DAY - Fukumura Mizuki #Osaka Koi no Uta - Sayashi Riho #Aisaretai no ni... - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #Tomo - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane #Medley #MC #SONGS #Password is 0 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Maji Desu ka Ska! #MC #One•Two•Three (Updated) #One and Only 【ENCORE】 #MC 【ENCORE】 #ENDLESS SKY 【ENCORE】 #Koko ni Iruzee! 【ENCORE】 Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho (last tour), Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;Opening Acts *Kobushi Factory (12/7 and 12/8 only)"モーニング娘。'15　コンサートツアー秋～PRISM～　日本武道館公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-12-02. **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei (10/3 onwards, except 11/28) **Ichioka Reina **Inoue Hikaru (except 10/24) **Funaki Musubu **Onoda Saori **Horie Kizuki **Takase Kurumi Concert Schedule *'Total:' 35 Shows Oricon Chart Positions DVD ;DVD Overall Ranking ;Music DVD Ranking Total reported sales: 3,778* Blu-ray ;Blu-ray Overall Ranking ;Music Blu-ray Ranking Total reported sales: 6,139* Trivia *This was Sayashi Riho's last Morning Musume concert tour before her graduation on December 31 during the first part of the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~. *Nonaka Miki's, Kudo Haruka's, Fukumura Mizuki's, and Iikubo Haruna's birthdays were celebrated during the tour. *Taiyou to Ciscomoon's Shinoda Miho taught the acrobatics."お仕事体験新企画！、モーニング娘。'15ツアーリハ、ハロプロ研修生、アプガの裏側！ゲストMC:相川茉穂（アンジュルム）【GREEN ROOM#22】" (in Japanese). GREEN ROOM (via YouTube). 2015-09-24. *At the December 7 and 8 concerts, Nonaka Miki's performance was limited due to an injury in her left hand. She could not participate in the acrobatics and she could only hold her microphone in her right hand. *HKT48 member Sashihara Rino指原 莉乃 on Twitter (in Japanese). 2015-12-07. and comedian Akashiya Sanma"さんまさん！！！(*^^*)鞘師里保" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2015-12-09. attended the concert at Nippon Budokan on December 7. Gallery Prismpromotionconcert.jpg|Group MFT Fukumura-PRISM1.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki Fukumura-PRISM2.jpg Ikuta-PRISM1.jpg|Ikuta Erina Ikuta-PRISM2.jpg Sayashi-PRISM1.jpg|Sayashi Riho Sayashi-PRISM2.jpg Suzuki-PRISM1.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Suzuki-PRISM2.jpg Iikubo-PRISM1.jpg|Iikubo Haruna Iikubo-PRISM2.jpg Ishida-PRISM1.jpg|Ishida Ayumi Ishida-PRISM2.jpg Sato-PRISM1.jpg|Sato Masaki Kudo-PRISM1.jpg|Kudo Haruka Oda-PRISM1.jpg|Oda Sakura Ogata-PRISM1.jpg|Ogata Haruna Ogata-PRISM2.jpg Nonaka-PRISM1.jpg|Nonaka Miki Nonaka-PRISM2.jpg Makino-PRISM1.jpg|Makino Maria Makino-PRISM2.jpg Haga-PRISM1.jpg|Haga Akane MM15-PRISMDec8-1.jpg|December 8 at Nippon Budokan MM15-PRISMDec8-2.jpg MM15-PRISMDec8-3.jpg MM15-PRISMDec8-SayashiEncore.jpg|Sayashi's encore References External Links *Concert Schedule *Tour Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Photobook Listing: Hello! Project Category:2015 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Concert Photobooks Category:2016 Photobooks Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Blu-rays Category:2016 DVDs Category:2016 Blu-rays Category:Daily Number 1 Blu-rays Category:Number 1 Blu-rays